


Creo que no te lo dejé muy claro

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Arquero, M/M, besos, futbol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Marc necesitaba un aventón. Rafinha con gusto se lo dio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia Rafinha/Marc pedida por Sophia Duarte. ¡Espero que te guste!
> 
> PD: ¡Ya quería subirlo y no tengo tiempo de editarla. Si hay errores, hágamenlo saber!

El clima se estropeó rápidamente. Las nubes grises e hinchadas bloqueaban por completo la luz del sol. El cielo ennegrecido amenazaba con caerse a cántaros.

El entrenamiento había finalizado y todos habían sido despachados. Las puertas de los casilleros se cerraban de golpe con la premura de los jugadores por llegar pronto a casa, antes de que la lluvia se los impidiera. Todos se cambiaron velozmente y salieron al estacionamiento. No obstante, Marc no tenía prisa, y al parecer tampoco Rafinha, pues ambos permanecieron solos cuando ya todos se habían ido. El moreno había se había tomado su tiempo para cambiarse, por lo que apenas vestía con un pantalón y zapatos. Por otro lado, Marc ya había terminado de vestirse, y tenía la mano preparada para cerrar el casillero pero, en cambio, decidió girar la cabeza.

Mala idea.

Rafinha tenía un magnífico cuerpo, con unos pectorales un poco inflados, firmes y curvos, y el abdomen cincelado. Cuando sudaba, el torso se perlaba y brillaba, como si hubiera aceitado su cuerpo, lo cual era incluso más sensual en su piel morena. Era bastante difícil quitarle la mirada de encima o evitar loarlo por el gran esfuerzo que realizó para lograr aquel físico. Además, el ombligo era adorable. Aunque ya lo había visto miles de veces sin camisa, como cada vez que alzaba su camisa para enjugar el sudor de su frente, o enjabonando su cuerpo cuando se duchaban, cada vez que fijaba su mirada en él, no podía apartar la mirada ni evitar sonrojarse.

Rafinha nunca parecía enterarse, como en aquel momento. Mientras Marc lo desnudaba mentalmente, Rafa tenía la mirada hacia el frente, agarró una camisa de su casillero. Metió los brazos por las mangas antes de pasarla por la cabeza y luego extenderla sobre su torso. Ocurrió como en cámara lenta. Es decir, todos los movimientos de Rafinha eran sensuales, su piel y sus orígenes no ayudaban mucho. Un bulto comenzaba a formarse en los pantalones de Marc, y le dio gracias a Dios por sus vaqueros de denim. Solo cuando se vistió completamente, Rafinha volteó la mirada hacia Marc.

Solo cuando se vistió completamente, Rafinha volteó la mirada hacia Marc. Sus miradas se encontraron. _Me atraparon_ , pensó Marc, _se acabó_. Abrió los ojos ampliamente, comenzando a buscar una excusa en cualquier resquicio de su mente, incluso la más estúpida, para haber sostenido los ojos en él por tanto tiempo, a la vez que se sonrojaba con profusión, como un tomate. Debía hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa. Lo iba a hacer. No obstante, Rafinha soltó una risita al verlo tan asustado y le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar su casillero y ponerse el morral.

—¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó el moreno.

—S-Sí. —Respondió el guardameta como pudo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pues date prisa, el clima no se ve nada bien allá afuera.

—Sí, —susurró asintiendo la cabeza—, lo sé.

Rafinha soltó otra risita entre dientes. Marc no supo si era producto de su mente enloquecida por la presencia del moreno o por el “momento íntimo” que estaban teniendo, pero creyó haber visto a Rafinha examinarlo con los ojos de arriba abajo antes de que doblara una de las comisuras de sus labios en aquella sonrisa ladeada que tanto derretía al rubio. Quizá era sólo su imaginación, pero algo en la parte trasera de su cabeza le decía lo contrario. Se estremeció, y se animó un poco.

—Está bien. Nos vemos, ter Stegen.

—Hasta maña, Rafa —se despidió con las manos.

Una vez Alcântara salió del vestidor, Marc liberó un largo suspiro que no sabía que contenía, cerró el casillero y dejó que su cabeza descansara en él, con ojos cerrados. Esperaba que estos sentimientos no afectaran su rendimiento en el equipo, o su relación con sus compañeros.

Se colocó el morral y sujetó los tirantes con las manos antes de dirigirse hacia la salida y apagar la luz.

 

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, ya había comenzado a llover. El suelo pavimentado había sido oscurecido por completo por la tormenta, y los pocos autos que aún permanecían estaban empapados. A Marc en realidad no le importaba, pero quería llegar rápido a casa, cambiarse de su ropa, hacerse una taza de chocolate bien caliente y sentarse frente al televisor a desperdiciar su tiempo. Con esto en mente, las ganas de apresurarse aumentaron. Se puso el morral sobre su cabeza y corrió hacia su auto, al otro lado del estacionamiento. Una vez llegó, sacó las llaves y abrió rápidamente la puerta antes de brincar dentro. Suspiró. Había logrado mojarse un poco, pero no era nada serio. Metió la llave en el arranque tan pronto como lanzó el morral en el asiento del pasajero a su lado, y la giró.

El auto se encendió, y ya había quitó el freno de mano cuando se apagó. Marc frunció el ceño. Volvió a intentarlo. Puso el freno de mano, giró la llave y el auto se encendió por unos segundos antes de apagarse. Cuando quiso probar de nuevo, el auto ya no quería encender. Frustrado, golpeó con fuerza el timón con la palma de su mano antes de posar su cabeza en el volante y suspirar. Se sentía frustrado, aunque en verdad todo le había ido bien ese día. Entre pensamientos, consideró muchas posibilidades junto con la pereza de salir, correr y empaparse toda la ropa. A pesar de que los rayos azulados brillaban cada vez con más frecuencia en el cielo ensombrecido, decidió hacerlo.

Al abrir la puerta del auto, el sonido de la lluvia cayendo a cántaros se hizo más ruidoso, pareciendo que la intensidad había aumentado. Suspiró antes poner de nuevo el morral en su cabeza para salir del auto, cerrar la puerta y correr lo más rápido que pudo fuera del inmenso aparcamiento. La estación de buses más cercana estaba un poco lejos, irónicamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de empaparse bastante la ropa y los numerosos empeños del clima por hacerle resbalar, no demoró mucho en llegar. Descansó las manos en las rodillas, y respiraba hondo para recuperar el aliento.

La parada estaba vacía, de hecho aquel era el estado de toda la calle. La única alma cerca era la suya. Sólo se escuchaba su aliento y el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo curvo de plástico encima de él. A lo lejos, podía sentir las llantas de los vehículos alejarse y salpicar por todas partes el agua encharcada.

—¿Marc?

El rubio levantó de golpe la cabeza. Nunca escuchó un vehículo acercarse a él; sin embargo, había uno aparcado frente a él. Habían bajado la ventana del conductor, y un par de ojos oscuros estaban fijos en Marc. De repente reconoció el auto, la escasa barba, la sonrisa ladeada, y el rostro del moreno. Frunció el ceño.

—Sabía que esa mata de pelo rubia no era de otro pálido flacucho —bromeó riendo. Marc relajó sus facciones y sonrió.

—Pensé que ya habrías llegado a casa —dijo, confundido.

—Yo también, pero me detuvo un momento en las oficinas. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Marc estaba aliviado. Por un momento, se olvidó de su desafortunado percance con el auto, o de que estaba a punto de subirse en un bus posiblemente lleno de gente que comenzaría a elogiarlo y no lo dejaría en paz. Rafa le hacía olvidar todo cuando hablaban, con su gracia, con gestos que hacía de manera inconsciente. Entonces sólo se enfocó en él. Soltó una risita en respuesta antes de que el moreno continuara:

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿En una parada de bus? —Marc llevó un dedo a sus labios, miró a lo lejos y comenzó a rezumbar antes de continuar en tono jocoso—. Jmm, no lo sé. ¿Qué hacen las personas en una parada de bus?

—Oye —habló Rafa siguiéndole el juego—, no te hagas el listo conmigo.

—Quizá la fama te hizo olvidar que la gente normal toma bus.

La sonrisa de Rafinha era amplia, y cada vez que aquel lado atrevido de Marc se hacía más grande. Le agradaba la gente así.

—Nunca olvides tus orígenes —citó—. Además, tú tampoco eres normal. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marc estalló en risa. Había sido atrapado en su propio juego.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

— _Sim_ —se susurró el moreno a sí mismo, como felicitándose. Eso sólo hizo que Marc riera un poco más.

—Ahm… Mi auto se averió.

—Eso lo explica todo. —Sacó un brazo del auto y apuntó un dedo hacia la ropa empapada del rubio—. De hecho, explica todo eso también.

—Lo sé, me voy a enfermar si no me la quito rápido.

Una vez más, como producto de la hiperactiva mente de Marc —aunque ya no estaba seguro de eso, pero prefería mantener la duda para no traspasar algún límite—, Rafa arqueó una ceja y sonrió de forma pícara, levantando las comisuras de sus labios un poco mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, si bien era cierto que la ropa húmeda de Marc se pegaba a su cuerpo musculoso y trabajado, lo delineaba y le daba un buen espectáculo a Rafinha. Marc frunció las cejas e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí… —murmuró el moreno antes de arrancarse de sus pensamientos y levantar de nuevo la mirada hacia los ojos del rubio—. Deberíamos llegar rápido a tu casa. Súbete.

—Pero mi casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad…

—¿Y?

—No quiero que te molestes en… —Respondió sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Vamos, súbete —dijo dándole unas palmaditas a la silla del pasajero.

El rubio no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso, tampoco era como si le molestara. Aunque le ponía nervioso estar encerrado en una atmósfera íntima junto con el que chico del que estaba enamorado, también era cierto que quería llegar rápido a su apartamento. Contra su juicio, esperando no ponerse en ridículo durante el recorrido, Marc rodeó el auto rápidamente. Rafinha ya había abierto la puerta, así que sólo bastó con que se desplomara en el asiento. Se sonrieron y se marcharon del lugar.

Recorrieron varios kilómetros en silencio. No era incómodo, pues la charla de antes había roto el hielo. Sin embargo, Marc estaba un poco estresado. Estaba serio, la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras miraba por la ventana, tratando de contener todos esos sentimientos por Rafa que estaban en su boca a punto de reventar. Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto quería besarlo, poner una mano en su pierna y otra en su nuca para nunca separarse del beso. Ese tipo de imágenes mentales le hacía girar la mirada por unos segundos hacia el conductor del auto, quien tenía la mirada fija en la calle. Tragó duro. Era difícil, muy difícil, pensar en tu enamorado y luego tenerlo a tu lado, que te hable. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver la mirada hacia los edificios que pasaban. En ese mismo momento, Rafa volteó a girarlo por pocos segundos y sonrió ligeramente antes de enfrentar de nuevo la calle.

Así estuvo pasando en el auto, las miradas distraídas de dos chicos que querían decir muchas cosas, pero no se atrevían por miedo al rechazo, por miedo a que los demás se enterarán si no eran correspondidos.

Un suspiro ruidoso escapó de los labios de Ter Stegen antes de que el auto se detuviera en un semáforo. La exhalación llamó la atención del conductor. Volvió la mirada hacia el rubio, lo ojeó por unos minutos, y luego habló:

—¿Qué sucede?

Marc se sobresaltó, y se volteó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ese suspiro…

—Solo estoy cansado —dijo antes de volverse hacia la ventana.

Rafa asintió la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia el piso del auto mientras se mordía el labio, sintiéndose impotente por no poder animar al rubio como antes.

—Sabes —comenzó, haciendo que el rubio se girara hacia él de nuevo— cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un chico muy tímido.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Marc perdiendo la expresión seria y sonriendo un poco.

—Mmjmm… Pero en verdad no eres para nada así.

—Claro que sí —sostuvo el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Quizás un poco, pero no tanto como crees.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Preguntó Marc con genuina curiosidad. Rafinha simplemente sonrió, levantó la mirada hacia el inmutable semáforo y contestó:

—Soy muy observador —respondió con un tono de voz rasposo y seguro, muy atractivo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El semáforo cambió a amarillo. Rafinha le sonrió a Marc antes de guiñarle un ojo y volver la mirada hacia el frente para continuar con el trayecto. Marc se estremeció. Lo preocupó mucho, pues le hizo pensar que quizá sabía más de lo que decía, o de lo que sus ojos delataban. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, y apartó la mirada de él, pensativo. ¿Sabía sobre las miradas que le daba? ¿Sabía sobre cómo examinaba su cuerpo cada vez que se cambiaban en el vestidor? ¿Siquiera algo sobre sus sentimientos? No podía descifrar si era un sí o un no. En verdad le preocupaba, pero no dejó que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro. Debía permanecer impávido.

—Por ejemplo —comenzó a hablar Rafinha de repente ya a pocos metros del apartamento de Marc—, noté cómo Messi y Neymar no se apartan la mirada del otro y siempre se buscan para celebrar los goles. —Marc abrió los ojos ampliamente, y Rafinha rió entre dientes cuando hizo contacto visual con un impactado Marc—. Sí, así mismo quedé yo cuando lo descubrí. No le digas a nadie —Marc sacudió rápidamente la cabeza—. También he notado como Luis los mira desde lejos lleno de celos.

—Oh por Dios —se susurró Ter Stegen, estupefacto con las noticias.

El auto de repente se detuvo. Estaban frente al edificio donde vivía Marc. La lluvia no había apaciguado. El cielo todavía se veía bastante oscuro y repleto de nubes. Rafinha subió el freno de mano, soltó los pedales y se giró hacia Marc antes de decir:

—Tú me miras de igual manera que Messi a Neymar.

El corazón de Marc se detuvo. Tragó duro. No podía apartar la mirada de la del moreno, quien sonrió, adivinando los sentimientos reflejados por los ojos. Marc no podía respirar de forma adecuada, y estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —Tartamudeó.

Sin apartar la mirada, Rafinha se reacomodó en su asiento, quedando en una posición más cómoda para encarar a Marc.

—¿Yo te gusto? —Preguntó con voz ronca y en susurro.

Marc no podía creerlo. Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salían. Era incapaz de contestar eso. Todo su futuro se vería afectado si decía la verdad. Rafinha esperaba una respuesta.

—Rafa… Yo… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Pero Rafinha ya lo sabía. Sonrió al ver cuán nervioso estaba Marc, lo mucho que sudaba, lo poco que podía hablar. Lo supo todo este tiempo. Simplemente se acercó, puso una mano en su nuca para atraerlo hacia sí, y luego de un último guiño acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada, ante el asombro y la confusión del rubio, sus labios al fin se unieron. Era excitante, sus labios húmedos se entremezclaban y no querían apartarse. Esto era lo que habían estado esperando desde hace mucho, que el otro correspondiera sus sentimientos. Se sentían tan bien sus labios, y finalmente expresaban así todas las dificultades que conllevaba decirlo con las palabras. Era más claro, más atrevido, más hermoso, más embriagador. Las sensaciones eran impresionantes y no se comparaban en nada con lo que había creído que era besar al otro. Sus emociones se multiplicaron millones de veces, los nervios encendidos.

La mano en la nuca de Marc pasó a su mejilla cuando tuvo que separarse para tomar aire. Su pulgar rozó de arriba abajo la mejilla del rubio mientras sus ojos se perdían en los del rubio. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas pronto se fueron tranquilizando, y entre respiros aprovechaban para besarse rápidamente, para no olvidar la sensación de la unión de sus labios.

—¿Qué…? —Intentó preguntar Marc, pero no podía respirar de manera coordinada entre jadeos— ¿Qué significa eso?

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, a centímetros de Marc, alternando la mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

—Significa que también me gustas.

Marc agrandó los ojos.

—¿En serio?

Rafa rió fuertemente.

—Creo que no te lo dejé muy claro.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que escriba o traduzca sobre una pareja o una situación en específico, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios o escribirme a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.


End file.
